Death Pen
by Andrianlia
Summary: If just one pen could control the death rate of people, would you do it? Jade would, she took it and went home. Met a monster and maybe killed her first person without actually killing them. Fun, right? Her checklist? Enemies made? Check plus Friends made? Half check Got spooked out? Double check plus Have the power to kill people? Check NOTICE! NOT GOING TO UPDATE IN A LONG TIME
1. Prologue: Meeting Heddiki

It might have been the lunch my mother packed that made me want it, or karma wanted payback, but either way, I was took it. I was at Appleton Hill Middle School and people passed a book shining in midair near the door. When people left, I took the book. I went to my house feeling like I was being watched, or followed. I went up into my room and locked the door with a trap in it. I opened the book and I felt old. All the pages seemed used and worn, but none seemed to be written. A special pen with Notes on it was inside it.

"Encrypted notes are there, but seeing it was impossible for a human eye." A voice says.

"Yeah, it is, but what would it be?" I thought while twirling a red mechanical pencil.

"Well, for starters, this whole thing is based of Latin," A scaly finger points to a word, but with a sweet and kind voice, "I know that this part means Death, and the phrase means Abiding Rules, maybe you can find more."

"Thanks." I turn around and even with a straight face, I felt terror. The twisted and crooked mouth, the sharp eyes, the ugly face, and the glyphs on the face all made me feel nauseated.

It stared at me blankly with no expression and I laugh,"Nice costume Nick, you've really outdone yourself, I was really scared."

'Urk." It says.

"Okay, if this is real, are you cold-blooded?"

"Cold-blooded? No, we're cool-blooded. It's sort of warm blooded and cold blooded, but it's sort of like-," It falters and says,"I'm afraid of looking at myself in the mirror, but you're not scared at me at all, what's going on?"

"Well, how can I put this into words, mmm, I'm not a person of science, I put my fantasy first before science, that's why I'm always questioning anything related to real life."

"Well, it's a brand new day and because of that, it's your lucky day, that book, whenever you write a person's name with that pen, in three days they'll die. If you want the death to be specific, write the time, date, and the death cause. If you just write the name, they'll lose their memory and die from a heart attack on the third day."

"Hmm, that would be great, but couldn't you just take it and I'll never seen this before?"

It's finger touched my neck and a sharp tingle went down my arm. "It's bound to you for life, until you die, it'll always there. If you don't write a name in everyday, your body will weaken and soon disintegrate. And since the pen and book are mine, I'll be following you."

"What about other people?"

"I'm in my natural form, nobody can see me, but in human form, yes, anybody can see me. I'm going to say this once, I don't lie, but I never exactly tell you the truth. I'm male from what you humans call female or male, but in my world I'm alknea. My name's Hedikki and if you don't ask me a question specifically, you'll never get it."

I looked at Heddiki for a second before changing the subject slightly,"So, everyday I have to kill someone?"

"Somewhat yes."

"Face and name?"

"Yes."

"Just the face and name?"

"Yes, but if you want to know the name by just looking at them, you can exchange half of your life for this." Heddiki points to his eye.

"Yeah, but I'd like to be clean."

"If you want it, just ask me, I can make it happen anytime."

"Sure, but I don't think so."

"Could you tell me names of a person by looking at them?"

"Yes, but each time we do that, a year of your life will be chipped off."

"I, rather not do that. When you say anything, writing the date, could that mean you could wait until the death until a month or year from now?"

"Yes, but that does not change the fact you need to every day or you'll die in a week." I kept on pestering Heddiki questions until I got an idea.

"Could I write somebody's name and they die in 130 years and extend their life?"

"No, it needs to be realistic."

"So you mean anybody, innocent or not, I can kill them?"

"Yes." "Could I shorten the death to a minute or 3 hours?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't want to do anybody that I know, that will raise suspicions of others and if I keep killing everyone and be a man slaughterer without killing anybody, they can't trace it back to me."

"You actually seem smart."

"I'm not even going to." I say very offended. "I, hmm, what about Sake Grimn, he's an old mafia leader that's supposed to be 76 years old, wouldn't be a bad age to get a heart attack or amnesia for such an old age. I have him in my head, he's appearing on TV a lot."

"I said write anybody's name."

I imagined Sake Grimn, a thick beard, dyed green hair, hazel eyes, and his scars on his face as I wrote down, Sake Grimn. October 9, 2019, 11: 57 Sake Grimn takes his gang and raids the Foil boy band bus which he hijacks and comes in a car accident and loses his memory and dies at 12:29 in the middle of Loahna Park where it's crowded for seeing the live concert of Foil.

"Not bad for a human."

I took my heel of my shoe and with my heel, I hit his foot fast, but with power.

He was held down like he was bowing to his queen and I put the tip of my shoe on the top of his head as I said,"Humans are better in emotions, more fragile and more anger. Say that again and I guarantee you will be in pieces."


	2. Chapter 1: The New Arrivals

I woke up and saw a person lying on the floor besides my bed. I wanted to scream, but no noise came out. I poked the person with an extraordinarily super long pencil I had near my bed. The person rolled over and I saw the face. It looked like a girl but with boyish features, but was a boy.

It woke up, and the eyes flashed open and I felt nervous and asked. "Who are you?"

"Wow, you're rude to the person that gave you the book." A sweet voice says disgusted.

"H-heddiki? That's you? I thought you were a gruesome and disgusting monster who was always cold and mean!"

"I'm never and still not taking back what I said. In my world, I'm the idol of everyone, so our own selves are based off our regular form. If you're pretty average in our world, you'll look like your average everyday housewife or husband."

"You, an idol?"

"Yes."

"Anyway, what about my parents, won't they be freaked out to see a strange person?"

"Oh, you didn't ask me it directly, but I'll let it go, your father's lineage have the eyes to see us because of a treaty between your great, great grandfather and us. Your grandfather, great grandfather, and father only know about this, your mother, will think whatever they think if a boy came to their daughter's house."

"Oh no!" I say pacing back in forth. "My mom's going to kill me, I have now windows because I hate them, and my room..."

"Jade, I'm coming!" I hear my mom down from the kitchen.

I hear the sound of my mom on the creaking stairs as I scramble to find a spot for Heddiki to hide in. I drag him in my bed as I out more pillows on top and my blanket on top. I scramble on the top as I hear my mom turning the knob and Heddiki grunting as I jump sighing shutting my eyes closed. The door creaks open and I smell the whiff of the perfume my mom puts on.

She's a detective for a big hot shot detective agency. She's the reason why the cash rolls in as easily as a hungry bear catching its prey. There's a ranking system in her company, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 stars and S, D, C, B, A rank. A being the weakest or beginner, while 5 stars is the highest. My mom's a 5 star detective, there's never been a case that she's in that would fail.

"Oh, Jade, I thought you already got out of this phase!"

I fake being tired and say yawning. "Ugh too tired to move."

"Fine, one more minute."

I jump off from my bed landing softly on my yoga mat that my mother bought thinking I would need it, but never used it in my life. Ever. Heddiki startles me by growling and as he get's up, the pillows collapse and tumble and the sheets roll off him.

"Jade!" Heddiki says in an angry father tone. "I was dragged into your bed and had you sat on me!"

"Would it soften the blow if I say sorry?"

"Not even a bit!" He says where I swear I saw fire in his eyes.

It was about an hour that it took for me to get changed after Heddiki was fighting with me and demanding for me to apologize. When I finally did, I had only 26 minutes to get ready. I locked Heddiki away as I changed into my school uniform. A year ago, when the school's principal changed, they changed the rules and said even though this is a public school, we will unite and have these clothes. Some people say the principal is the son of a major bank company because he delivered uniforms to all of the students.

When Foxy Amerial, the principal became principal, he also during the summer he made classes based off our parents. Class 1 were the majorly famous people, which I was in, Class 2 were major people, Class 3 were famous people, and so goes on and on. In total, there are 10 classes in each grade. This made the power switch go up, all the people who were cool but poor lost their status, bullied people with a lot of money bullied the bullies back, and the outcasts still stayed the same even if they had money.

Only 14 minutes remain to get to school without being late. For a public school, they have harsh rules for those who broke them, even before the principal changed roles. I rushed downstairs and put the TV on as I ate breakfast.

Janise, the flashy new reporter said in a shocking tone. "Breaking news! The leader of many mafia gangs, Sake Grimn died after having amnesia! He was found in the Loahna Park at 12:29 at an attempt to raid the Foil band, but found in a car accident! But luckily the Foil boy band aren't at all hurt, if anything happened to them-"

I changed the channel as a quick smile appeared on my face and the reporter said. "The Framework Detective Agency seems to be losing its edge. Many people are now thinking 76 is too early to die and think something's up. The FDA has no clue, not even Copper Stone has the answers! Maybe the mysterious behind the scenes-"

My mom turns the TV off to my dismay and she says coldly. "You shouldn't be listening to this kind of crap."

"You mean you hate losing, especially to this?" I say in my head.

"Now hurry up, you better be going." My mom says cheerfully with a 'you never saw that happen and you'll tell no one' smile.

"Y-yeah."

I hurry up as my mom unlocks the car's door. I jumped in smelling the stink my brothers leave. They have school an hour before me and one went to college and visits rarely, but each time I'm with them in the car and open the car window, I'll see trees or bushes rot and decay. I saw women's magazines, chewed up gum on the seat behind me, dirty socks, and empty coke bottles as I entered the car.

For a family with a strict mother and father which is allergic to almost anything, you think they'll be a bit more considerate or stricter on this. My mom starts the car as I hold my breath inhaling all the junk to not smell it anymore. My mom might be used to it after her living with five brothers and two sisters when she was younger, but for me, I can't handle it. I open the window and exhale and facing the window, I was breathing fine.

I was a block away from school where traffic appeared.

"Mom, just drop me off, I can manage."

Without any hesitation, she opened the car door and with my bag slung on one of my shoulders, I slammed the car shut as I ran to school. The last few students were feet away and I did not want to be with them, so I felt like I was flying as I swooped right past them. The people guarding the doors were almost at their posts as I zipped past them. I flashed upstairs and got to my locker emptying and getting all the stuff I needed 5 times faster than a human can. The bell rang a second after I went into the class and I breathed heavily.

The teacher didn't scold me and the students weren't looking at me either. I went to my seat and sighed thinking nothing could go wrong. Yep, whatever my past selves did, karma really wanted to retaliate. I looked up to see today's assignment, but I saw three shiny people. One took my attention, there was almost no one who didn't know her, Misa Amane, she was the most famous model in Japan.

We were actually close to Japan, we're a neighboring island which was colonized by Asians in the late 1900s, but the official language was still English for some reason. The second one was Light Kagami, but he wasn't really famous for anything, but for being Misa's boyfriend, getting perfect grades, and is the top in everything. But he was my goal, I always like challenges if they were good, and even if he doesn't know it, I want to beat him at something. I felt sick as I looked at the third person, Heddiki.

My eyes did show confusion and worry, but my posture and face was a chipped carefully statue. I didn't move a muscle at all.

"A-anyway, Misa and Light are going to be around this classroom helping around and Heddiki is a new student, please treat her-" Mr. Fredrick stammers.

"Him, I'm a boy." Heddiki says with a smile as he rose his hand halfway.

Some people looked crushed while Mr. Fredrick continues. "Excuse me, him nicely and help her, him if needed. Any questions?"

"Is it true Heddiki is Jade Stone's cousin?" Conel, one of the "cool" kids asked. His parents are in almost every blockbuster movies as the main characters.

"Yes, my name's Heddiki Stone." He says irritated but with a smile."

"When are Light and Misa leaving?" One of the outsiders, Rah Silversteam asks not looking up away from his book. His siblings are famous Egyptian novelists.

"After this year I believe."

"We leave a day before school end for you." Misa says with a genuine smile.

If I was a man, maybe a bit I would be moved, for all of the boys, they felt love struck, even knowing she already has Light. Her charisma made the other girls not feel jealous. In fact, they were impressed by her.

"S-so, front row, there are review packets in the desk, please pass them down. And Heddiki, your seat will be next to your cousin Jade."

"Okay!" Heddiki says cheerfully but with grin so sick that could kill a person.


	3. Chapter 2 - Steps on Spying

I opened my pencil case and take out a pen at random. I look and see I took the death pen.

I whisper to Heddiki. "Can I borrow your pen? I was in such a rush only that pen was in my pencil case and I hate using pencils."

He switches his pencil to his right hand and opened his pencil case by the zipper with teeth and while still working and dropped it on my desk and he said. "Take the on that you like."

"Thanks."

I felt time slow down as I working on my math. Maybe I was the smartest and fastest kid that belongs to the school when I'm motivated. I left the room as I finished everything the teacher gave me. They never worry about us, Rule 10 is when you're done with everything in your class, you can do whatever you want until the next period. When it was the last pages Mr. Fredrick had, he said, you're the only person that achieved getting out of class and having 30 minutes remain.

I wouldn't be gloating or anything, but I did stick my tongue out at Heddiki who was minutes close to finishing and I could see the anger in his eyes. I went to my locker and got everything I needed for period two. I ran randomly around the building getting lost, but getting used to the way of it. Rule 9, you can run if you're in class C and higher around the hallways.

I stopped in my tracks as I thought I heard something. I thought I heard echoes and I looked behind me, but I saw nothing. I ran without making a noise and I could make out a faint tap from something. I take a mirror my mom forces me to bring, but I still see nothing. I then heard actual footsteps I knew who they were.

"Hey, Jade, wait up!" Then Heddiki stopped dead in his tracks not moving as if he'd seen a ghost.

He turned swiftly and ran making me wonder, why the hell bother me if you don't want to talk to me? As I clicked my tongue I ran away as I heard the bell chime. The remaining school day was great, except Heddiki was in all of my main classes, being right next to me on the left. I took my bag and packed everything in it as I ran outside of the school feeling crushed as everyone else came out fast. It was Friday, and I knew this would happen, so instead of going back home, I waited until somebody opened the door and came back in.

I wasn't going to let them make me lose 10 minutes waiting to get to home. Telling my mom I will be late, I walk around the school looking for shortcuts though the library stays open until 5 on Fridays, I won't have to worry about patrols. My ears perked up as I heard something. I sat down as I listened to a conversation between Light and Misa.

"Light, she seems very likely to have one!"

"Do you think I didn't know that?"

"I just wanted you to be proud of me!"

They started to speak Japanese, but since I took some lessons because of my mom, I could understand the gist of it. The door opens as I stayed out not moving a muscle even though I knew they were coming. Light gave me a cold stare as I looked at him and Misa gave me a ditzy smile. I knew I was going to be in a LOT of trouble with them.


	4. Chapter 3: The Light

"I was just happened to pass by?" I say questionably.

I heard footsteps, was I ever glad!

"Hey, Jade, your father's really worried, you gotta get home…" Heddiki stops again as if seen a ghost. Again.

"Ah, never mind, I'll be going." He walks back as a piece of paper touches my head.

I heard a huff as I looked behind me. "You, you look almost like," I see Heddiki run out. "I said come back here!"

"Bleh, I was caught!" Heddiki says coming back shamefully walking into the walls repeatedly shaking.

"So I was right." Light says without any emotions. "I remember."

"Yeah! I looked at her and couldn't see the lifespan! I thought something was up!" Misa says excitedly.

Light leans against the wall his foot against the wall. "Now, who are you?"

I got up in the soldier position with my hand on my head and my other arm on my side. "Yes sir. Name, Jade, class A, father's position, unemployed, mother's position, 5 star detective, though she might go down a rank… I think that's all you need to know!"

I see Heddiki change to his original form. "Yeah, I think you already knew about this a LONG time ago, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have." Heddiki says.

"So who is this?" I ask pointing at a Heddiki look alike while facing Heddiki.

"Just a friend I used to know."

"Name?" Still pointing at it.

"Ryuk." The strange creature said.

"Now, now, after all of the introductions, tell us who you really are?" He says with piercing eyes that could anybody cry… or confess, well, except for me.

"Just the daughter of four stinking brothers, a famous mom, and a weak father."

Heddiki rats me out "Who happens to know me when I was younger and in my youth."

"Oh, really? Interesting~." The creature named Ryuk said.

Then a thought came into my mind. "Then, wait, what about you?" I said pointing at Misa.

"Oh." Looked like I stepped on a landmine. "Rem saved me and helped me be useful to Light!"

"Can I speak to Light? Alone? No, no, no, nothing like that Misa." I said waving my hand around as I look at Light's bodyguard.

"Sure."

I walk around the corner and speak to Light. "So you're okay with using her and not feel guilty?"

"She knows I'm using her. Besides, she loves me enough to listen to any of my commands."

"I'm not saying this as a friend or anything like that, but a tip, at least freakin' act like you love her." I glare at him with my emerald green eye. ( **A/N No mistake there, I know what I wrote)**

Then I flipped my really light platinum hair, usually mistaken for white. I walk back to Heddiki and his conversation with Ryuk about Rem.

"Come on, let's go, dad will start to wonder where I am, hopefully he came up with an alibi about you…" I say blushing a bit as I dragged him on the floor out of the school. **(A/N I was watching the Wallflower, so I was remembering her always being dragged around, and then I was reading a funny part from Beauty Pop, so I was thinking of Jade with her two twin tails and in a robotic fashion, moving her feet in the chibi sort of way- that was way~~~ too long! I'm never doing this again in another chapter, just imagine it- lol, I just remembered a scene from no game no life- god I have to stop this habit *cries in a corner AFKing*)**

"Ah, he did get an alibi, you're my childhood friend that you never talk about with your mom, I'm just posing as your family member at school. I have no romantic feelings for you, because if I did, I'd end up like Rem's friend."

"Like I'm ever going to talk to dad again." I scornfully said.

I walk faster and stop hear a bang noise and I say normally. "Oh, sorry, I never meant to do that."

I looked at Heddiki, he just slammed against a pole, blood gushing out and a black eye, and say in my normal voice walking even though I knew nobody was around, to busy getting back home. "Ambulance, this kid needs to go to the hospital."

"Damn you!" That got everyone's attention, but by then, his body healed on it's own.

Some murmurs came and one caught my attention. "Lover's quarrel, am I right or what?"

I ignored them as I dragged him on the sidewalk, noticing his shoes are scratched. When we got home I went to my room and got some spare shoes and offered them to Heddiki as an apology gift. "Would you accept this as an apology for earlier's behavior of mine?"

"Tch, I allow it once, but if it happens one more time, it's not going to slide."

"I at least know that!"

"Sure."

My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello mother, what honor do I have talking to you?"

"Ha, ha, ha Jade. I'm trying to find the culprit of Sake Grimn. I'm now flying to Japan to meet up with Mr. Yagami, I was told he's working on the Kiri case where people are dying of heart attacks. In the case, I'm told his son, Light Yagami is working on it as well-"

It got cut off as I smirked. "The joy of keeping secrets from your parents, digging right into more amusing secrets to be dug up."

"Che, so she's not coming in another week, I guess I'm going to cook for my dad and four brothers."

I hear the knock on the door. I walk down from my room and open it. I see a tall man with a slim build and bleached hair. He wore a black jacket, a white top, and black uneven and jagged pants. On his waist were chains belted together to make a style cool enough for punks want to follow and eyes too cool to be turned away.

"Feiro!" I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him.

 **I love cliffhangers, and this is sort of cliche, can't blame me because this is quite normal. Can be figured out in a few minutes given. Also, either I have longer chapters and take longer to be updates or shorter chapters and be updated faster.**

 **I feel like nobody's reading this. *Following Tamaki to his emo corner growing poisonous mushrooms***


	5. Chapter 4: Fiero

**Note: I always wanted this to happen! Misunderstandings are my favorites! I hope you like this!**

"Jade! You grew up, you used to be such a cute thing, now look at you!"

"You too!" He ruffles my hair and I giggle.

 **(A/N I actually despised myself for writing that…)**

I hear the creaking noise of the stairs and Heddiki comes down. "Hey Jade, the shoes you gave me fit."

"Oh, hi." He goes back upstairs.

"Who is he?" He asks.

"He's a friend of dad's."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Let me help you with dinner." He offers and I accept.

The door knocks again after I finish preparing dinner.

I open the door and I see my brothers Kie, Jie, and Lester. Jie takes after my mother in her fashion sense and smartness. He has gold hair covering his right eye with streaks of sky blue and was currently wearing golden colored blazers, a tie wrapped around his arm, and sunglasses tucked into his shirt. He skips tapping the floor lightly passing Feiro and going into his room, slamming the door shut.

Lester took after our grandfather, he was a famous daredevil who climbed Mount Everest in only his winter jacket and a boat full of food and he's also famous for skateboarding into a river of piranhas. Still good even in his old age, he's a crazy man, in a good way of course. Lester already mastered pass failing and took all his other time hacking and coding with almost any type of computer, no matter how old the computer was. He's never found not staring at his phone unless he's sleeping. He wore a lime green sweatshirt, red shorts, four different colored hats, red, yellow, green, and orange hats stacked on top of each other, and a shark tooth earring on his left ear. He gave us a quick glance before walking to his room and closing the door.

Kie took after our father before he found out all of his allergic reactions after exposure from some poisonous stuff, he was a music creator and always started at scratch while camping and recording different noises from different animals. Kie has dirty blond hair and he wore a light blue hoodie, sports shorts, dark green eyes, and his lime headphones around his neck and as he steps in, he starts frowning as he sees me. He then brightens up as he sees Fiero.

He runs, his backpack flying off in the middle, and shouts while hugging him. "Fiero! You're here!"

"Hey little buddy, you've become even more cooler? How many girls like you now? I remember that Snow you used to play with!"

"Eh, just three?" He says like it's normal shrugging his shoulders.

"Well do you want to know how many were after me at you age?" He holds his fingers up. "I had nine for me."

His eyes brightened up. "Wow! That's so cool!"

The door is softly knocked and my father came. He wore glasses, had his hair tied up, but face was too much like a princess. "Ah, perfect timing, I found these two nice people in the streets and they don't have a place to stay, so I'm letting them stay."

"Hey, hey, don't mind us!" A familiar voice perkily said.

Kie runs to Misa so fast it seems like he teleported. "Wow, you're really that Misa? Can I record you? I'll just make a few changes, and then I can start make a lot of money. Ooh, maybe I could ask Lester to program something, ah, Lester!" He runs up the stairs banging on Lester's door.

"Misa? I thought you had a place." I say a bit surprised.

"Yeah, we had a place until this fancy guy came and said we weren't allowed because of some silly reason and here we are."

Fiero opens the door and says. "Welcome." Well, about to say it, but he was interrupted by some people.

"Ah, you! Just let me in!" The banging continuing.

"No." I heard a deep growling voice over speakers we had placed all in the house.

'Want me to do it?" Heddiki asks slamming the door open and possibly shattering it or scarring the door for life.

I heard Kie and Lester arguing and I go upstairs and everything quiets after a minute. I come smiling saying. "They're not a big deal anymore. Now, since our mother's out visiting Japan, you can have her room if you don't mind the size of her bed."

Nobody says anything but then Light who suddenly appears says. "It won't be a problem, no do we have to pay for anything for letting us stay?"

"Yes, three meals for a year will be about 100, then you being famous, a discount of 30% less, and for the cleaning-"

I stop his chattering. "Nothing, right?" My voice getting a bit louder and commanding. "Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing."

"Ah, but I really feel like we owe you something." Misa says.

"If we were doing what Feiro wanted by money, it would be free because of my brothers, they're crazy geniuses while I'm just the sister who cannot stand their odor."

"Hey!" Fiero says.

My brothers plus Heddiki stumble down the stairs and fall into a pile, Heddiki being in the bottom.

"Thanks dude for crashing my crash." Kie says.

"Thank you very much for your service." Jie says.

"Ah, nothing broken, that's fine." Lester says.

Heddiki twitches and was about to get mad, but I intervene. "Heddiki." I says steadily commanding him as a dog.

"You know Jade, you have to stop calling us stinky when I'm around as like you and I aren't related."

Heddiki was surprised for some reason. "You two, are related?"

I guess that shock also went to Misa. "Related? I don't see how."

"Yes, we're related, I'm the eldest brother and taking fashion as my major so I can start my own model agency and fashion designer."

"I still don't see it, especially your taste in clothes is vastly different. You're wearing a casual attire and your "brother" is wearing some punk fashion." Heddiki says.

"This is my own designs that won the coolest outfit in school when I was in my first year, I'm in my third year now."

"Okay, I'm sold." Misa says.

"I'm not, I still don't see it." Heddiki says.

He puts on glasses and look totally different. "With my glasses I'm told I look plain and wearing contacts without my glasses, I'm told I'm hot by my girlfriend, but I know the difference. The reason for me to wear contact lenses are more because my Kiki wanted to, I lose my stuff often, and these glasses are one of them."

"Now I'm sold." Heddiki puts his hand up walking away.

I get a call from Unknown on my phone and I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask the other line.

"It's mother... and I have some questions for you." She asks agitated.

 **Ah, what do you think will happen? I think my updates will at least just one chapter per week. Or, I'll just make this next one longer for my own amusement. So don't expect any chapters coming out tomorrow! Or the day after that...**


	6. Chapter 5: Blank

"What is it mother?"

I'm right in Japan at Mr. Yagami's place and says his son went to your school as a teacher helper! No what do you know about this?"

I place my phone on the table and put it on speaker. I rock on my chair and say to my mother. "Yeah, love you too mother." I eye Light and give him a hateful look. "I think maybe Light should tell you personally about why he went to my school as a teacher assistant."

"You say what now?" She adds sass to her sentence.

I cough and Light gets what I mean. "Ah, yes. I'm working part time at your daughter's school because we are finding out more of the Kira case, as you should know as a famous five star detective. I think that Kira is a student that's rich and wants to waste time since they have nothing else to do." He says flattering her and getting Misa angry.

"Listen here chum-" Misa starts to say, but I cover her mouth and she bites it and I wince in pain.

My eyes glazed with anger and she shut ups. I must of missed the whole conversation as I was focusing on Misa because the call ended and Light handed me my phone.

"Hey, Misa, after dinner can I talk to you alone in my room?"

"Sure?" She says uncertainly.

"Okay. I have to go to my room, so Feiro will finish making dinner."

"Wait a minute, I don't know how to cook!" He protested.

"Then how did you even survive a year at college?"

"I ordered in and went to restaurants like any normal person would do, what would you do?"

I ignore him as I walk up the stairs into my room. I open my top drawer and in the back put my thumb and machines whirl and part of the wall opens up revealing what my miniature security cameras have recorded and is recording. I saw Feiro messing up on the stove and setting it too low, 296 degrees.

"Nothing suspicious. All clear."

I went under my bed and took out my briefcase as I thought to myself, the things my mother wouldn't find out. I finished the 16 puzzles that would take puzzle masters days to figure out each one of them. I opened my briefcase and took the pen out and the notebook. I thought of Mustard Bebbre, but he was an annoying pop singer and people would think to much about it and blame it on somebody.

"Let's do it." I smirked at the thought.

I sat in my desk chair curled up in a ball with the notebook and pen in my hand. I imagined blond hair in an old fashion, brown eyes, permanent tattoos, and big puffy lips.

(A/N- For those who don't know, I was describing Justin Bieber, while I was on the web, I found 21 reasons to hate him ;) It was on playbuzz, just sayin'. I now hate him more than I originally did.)

I wrote down:

Mustard Bebbre.

He was caught driving drunk and got cut in the stomach by maniac fans. Two hours later in being chased by fans and being almost driven over, he doubles over and gets amnesia and dies four minutes later in a heart attack.

I chuckled and then I felt an urge to be funny. This is payback for my mother.

I then add:

In his last minutes alive he writes with his blood: You owned up Wind inside less lonely break each Mild year, maxed another realization, Karma Creator of people pace each reaped Stone tapped once never eleven, Freedom reaches other myths, Death eats another try here. Karma is really ancestors, Will ordered round keepsakes small Another lone others need each.

"Now that will put up a craze!"

That's when I noticed a shadow overshadowing me. I scream from shock and somehow fell backwards in my chair.

(A/N- I got this from reality, where somebody actually fell down on their chair twice in class. Our teacher was about to laugh, but being a teacher, she held it in. Cruel reality for some people.)

I sighed after knowing it was just Light.

I asked him after recovering. "What do you want?"

I noticed him scanning what I wrote. "You will be my mark Copper Stone from Death. Kira works alone. That's pretty similar to what I wrote to L challenging him. But why did you say Kira works alone?

"Because I don't want to be caught up in your stuff, we work alone. And really? That's fun, I'm guess I'm doing what you're doing, challenging my own mother. I just wanna see her reaction, and if she does find out who I am, I'll have to resort to the last thinking, which you don't want to know, unless you wanted to, but who knows what goes in that wild wacky mind you have, my perspective, I see ice, fire, no heart."

"Now that's cold." He says plopping himself on my bed and I sigh and look away.

"What? You don't want me on your bed?"

"Not that, you just will regret sitting there."

I slurped up my ice tea as I heard my machines whirl, an alarm going off, and an arrow going at lightning speed was half of a half millimeter close to his eye. He stepped in the room of pranks and self defense.

"That's hot." He says frozen in place.

"That's only the beginning, I programmed my whole room to do that to anybody besides my relatives, ah, it will only take a minute to get you registered." An arrow passed me and caught it and I felt saliva on it and I put it inside jar. My machines processed it and I said without looking around me. "Done, all my traps should disable themselves once they recognized you and they can reuse themselves when there's an actual problem. And I think I also got Misa's because it came up as two people, I know you're adults, but you're not doing it enough as I would think." I lectured him a bit. "I think you need to act like an actual couple, really. I'll be talking to your wife afterwards. I'm sort of glad I got Misa's because she'll think I'm the enemy once this happens even more."

I close down all of my machines go down and my wall comes down.

Feiro comes in my room and laughs. "You got caught by my sister's traps. But, we're eating."

"Oh, I almost forgot, let's go."

I look at Light and he seems tired out. I wondered why he would be tired all of a sudden.

(A/N- She's supposed to have a very complicated personality. She's smart at one point, but then understands nothing at another, you'll get used to this in a flash. If I ever write anymore fan fiction, my characters will be almost as complicated as this.)

We went down and we started to eat. Kie was listening to his music and he was in the zone. Lester was on his phone doing what the heck he does, and Jie was eating his food like as a king.

Finished! Though screw what I said the chapter before, I'll be updating twice a week most likely a week, maybe four times? But this is not the end!

You want to know more about Kie, Jie, and Lester, read below to find out more! They'll have some of my, anime, manga, or T.V characters' traits since this is fiction, and I doubt there's a manga or anime with brothers named Kie, Jie, and Lester. I hope not...

Kie's profile:

Name: Kie

Favorite Hobby: Listening to nightcore

Favorite Music: Didn't I just tell you?

Age: 13

Birthday: October 6, 2002 (a minute before midnight, 11:59)

Favorite Food: Anything sweet

What you hate: My sister, broccoli, sandals with socks, hooks

What you like: My brothers, sweets (again), headphones, annoying my brothers

Jie's profile:

Name: Jie

Favorite Hobby: Making money off other people's talents without doing anything

Favorite Music: Hip hop

Age: 13

Birthday: October 7, 2002 (a minute after midnight, 12:01)

Favorite Food: Nutritious food

What you hate: Not getting enough money, sweets, weight lifting

What you like: Being alone, checking out the stock market, calling my mother

Lester's profile:

Name: Lester

Favorite Hobby: Creating games

Favorite Music: Trance

Age: 14

Birthday: September 9, 2001

Favorite Food: Spicy food

What you hate: Kie, taunting, Jie

What you like: Video games, hacking, pranks

Now that's the end! Next chapter should be in 1-3 days since there's no school today or tomorrow, or the day after that


End file.
